I'll Show You
by kcstacielynn
Summary: What Happens when Reiko gets a reality check from everyone she thought cared for her and knows the truth?
1. Reality Check (Renewed)

I'll Show You

Chapter 1-Reality Check

**(Aged 13. Starts in 'Naruto')**

_'I ran and ran and ran. I had to go to the Hokage's office. I knew I became a Chunin. I was so thrilled!'_

Reiko was grinning and was running as fast.

**(To the Hokage's office with everyone there.)**

"Hey Reiko!" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey! So am I going to be rewarded? Boy I can't wait!"

Tsunade sighs. "Reiko...you didn't make it."

"Nice joke...now common, I'm a Chunin right?"

"Hey come on Reiko, there's always next time. I didn't make it either. We can work together!" Naruto says but Reiko shakes her head.

"That's so unfair that everyone else in this room became one and I didn't. I have been cheated! I have been working hard! And I don't want to work with Naruto! Him of all people?" Reiko spats. Naruto's smile fades and he looks down.

"Reiko, you're so useless and selfish, you wouldn't even make it 10 minutes in an A-ranked mission." Tenten says as everyone nods.

"I'm not useless!" Reiko yells.

"Reiko, it's time you heard the truth about everything." Lady Tsunade says as everyone looks at her.

"Reiko, you have no skills at all. You cannot do anything. I suggest you quit being a ninja before you get yourself killed." Kakashi says.

"This joke is not funny. Why are you telling me this?"

"Is that what you all think of me? All I asked for was ONE favor and that was it!" Reiko replies stubbornly. "Naruto tried!" Everyone but Naruto says. Reiko rolls her eyes.

"The Third Hokage passed you as a Genin because he wanted to make you feel better. You actually failed the academy. And the Chunin exams." Kakashi confesses and Reiko looks at him in shock.

_'I-I failed...?'_

"The reason you won your first Chunin exam fight was because it was a clone of that person you fought. Reiko, I hated teaching you. You just have no potential at all to become a ninja. I just-I just wanted to kill you when we were on missions."

_'You wanted to kill me? Then maybe you should of done it...'_

"You're worse than me and I know I'm annoying sometimes" Sakura says. Reiko looks down.

"I hated being your friend. you're so bratty..." Tenten says.

_'If I was that bratty and annoying, why tell me now when you could of told me before?'_

"Reiko. Your destiny will be full of hatred and loneliness.." Neji said calmly.

_'My Destiny? I decide my own Destiny.'_

"You're just not youthful." Lee says.

"R-reiko, you're just so c-cold and you shouldn't treat N-Naruto that way." Hinata says, stuttering.

"Reiko you smell bad and you don't take care of yourself. I mean look at you." Kiba says.

_'I try and try, I just don't have time for myself because i__train non-stop. But it seems you just don't get it.'_

"Kiba is right. You're not even attractive, you're not beautiful at all or cute or even average. You don't even look like a ninja because of how long your hair is and how you wear so much makeup to impress Ryu." Ino says.

_'You're right...I do need to change my ways...'_

"You're the most useless ninja ever. I'm shocked you're still alive" Shikamaru says.

"Reiko, I'm just embarrassed to have you as a ninja to represent the leaf." Lady Tsunade says.

_'And I looked up to you Lady Tsunade. You could of told me so I can try even harder. If I`m useless, why bring me on missions then? I wouldn't care. I would of been training._ _I looked up and turned to Naruto who was glaring at me. I had it coming I know...'_

"You're the worst person I've ever met. I want you to leave. I tried so hard for you but I can only take so much" Naruto says. Reiko looks at them in disbelief.

"So that's it huh? So that's what you all think of me? A useless brat? Forcing to pass me, always protecting me? Thinking I'm weak? Well I'm not weak." Reiko says truthfully as the girls but Hinata roll their eyes as Hinata looks at Reiko sadly.

_'Why wait all this time to tell me this now? I pity them. They just don`t get it at all...'_

Reiko walks to the hospital door but stops as she hears Ino say "You're never gonna get attention at all. You're too bratty, ugly, and you have no skills. Who would want you? Who would wanna be friends with you?"

"You wanna know how to get attention? I'll show you. I'll show all of you. I will become stronger and wiser. It's a vow." Reiko says as she has her hand the door knob as everyone looks confused and then she opens the door and walks.

_'I walked. never looking back. I left without a word. Not that Tsunade or the others would care. But they will. They will care once they see me again. I'll show them who i really am.'_


	2. You Look Like You (Renewed)

I`ll Show You

Chapter 1-You Look Like You've Seen A Ghost

**(3 years later, In Shippuden, The Gang's age are 16/17/18)**

_'3 years have past, and I wonder if they'll leave the hatred behind. I'm 16 now, and I'm more tougher and more mature. I went to the sand because Temari found me and decided to train me. She didn't give up on me. It took time, but I did it. I'm now a Chunin and I cut my hair so now it's to my shoulders. I look even more mature and more beautiful than I was when I was 13. I guess I was slow at growing. I found out I have skills. I can stop tailed beasts and look at the past, present and future. I also learned new things that will be beneficial for me too. Instead of me always wearing pants, I decided it was time to be a little bit more girly since I always looked like a guy to some people when I was 13. Now, I was going back to the leaf, I wondered if anything changed when I was gone.'_

Reiko and Temari walked to the gates in the Leaf. "Feeling homesick?" Temari teases as Reiko chuckles.

"Not really."

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, after all they did and how they treated you."

"They gave me a reality check. I'm okay. I'm glad they did what they did."

"I'm surprised you're not gonna get violent. You really have matured. I'm proud of myself for training."

**(In The Village)**

Kakashi and Yamuto were walking. "Heard anything about Reiko?" Yamuto asks as Kakashi ignores him and continued reading his book. "You sure are moody when it comes to this girl. Why do you hate her so much?"

"She'll never change. She'll always be the same useless girl" Kakashi says but Yamuto and Kakashi stop once they see Reiko and Temari walking toward them.

"Oh, I love it when you doubt me Kakashi-sensei" Reiko says giving him a fake smile and she walks past him with Temari as Yamuto and Kakashi are shocked and Kakashi turns around to see Reiko walking with Temari and he drops his book.

"Was that..." Yamuto began as Kakashi nods.

**(Later to the girls)**

"So you girls wanna go shopping?" Ino asks happily as Tenten and Sakura grin but Hinata stops walking.

"What's wrong" Sakura asks. But then they look ahead to see Reiko and Temari. "N-No way. That can't be-" Sakura began. Reiko and Temari are walking toward the girls.

"Okay, Well, she'll say hi to use like she usually does, so we'll just taunt her or something." Ino suggested but Reiko didn't pay them no mind and walked pasted them.

"We gotta tell the guys." Tenten says

* * *

**(To Tsunade's Office)  
**

Tsunade had a bottle of sake and talking to Shizune but then the door knocks. "...Come in" Tsunade says as Reiko and Temari go in and Tsunade looks wide-eyed and drops her bottle of sake as Shizune is shocked. Reiko looks at Lady Tsunade a little confused.

"...You look like you saw a ghost Lady Tsunade." Reiko says calmly.

"How are you-What happened?!" Tsunade stutters.

"Well since you guys were so HARSH on her, I decided to help her. She has potential. You all just didn't see it" Temari replied, slightly angrily.

Tsunade sighs. "Alright. If Temari says you've grown. I would like to see it." Tsunade says deciding to give Reiko a chance as Reiko nods.

"When and where?"

**(To Kiba and the gang)**

"DID YOU HEAR!?" Ino asks urgently to the guys as Naruto and the gang turn.

"Hear what?" Neji asks curiously.

"She's back" Sakura says as the guys look confused.

"Who's back?" Naruto asks.

"Reiko! She came back! Boy did she change a lot! You gotta see her! She cut her hair and everything!" Hinata says happily as the guys are shocked.

"...Reiko?" Naruto asks himself.

"No way!" Kiba exclaims. But moments later Shizune comes.

"Lady Tsunade would like you all in her office" Shizune says

**(To Tsunade's office)**

**(The Sand and the Leaf ninja were there sitting around in a meeting room. Naruto and the gang were already seated but Gaara, Temari, Reiko, and Kankuro were about to arrive)**

"So why did you call us granny?" Naruto asks.

"Calm down, there's others not here yet. We have to..." Tsunade began but stopped once she sees the door open.

"Sorry we're late Hokage-sama" Gaara says calmly. Tsunade nods.

"It's alright, take a seat." Tsunade says. Temari, Reiko and Kankuro comes in.

"Who's that girl?" Naruto asks quietly. Sakura hits him in the head.

"You idiot! That's Reiko." Sakura hisses in a whisper. Naruto blinks.

"What?" Naruto asks himself.

Sakura sighs. "You're a handful..." Sakura says.

"Alright everyone, I called you all here because I need someone to escort a couple to Kumogakure (Cloud village) and talk about having an alliance with them so there can be more peace. We already have the sand with us but I want other villages to be allied with us to avoid conflicts. Ever since the war, we really haven't spoken to any of the villages. I want to change that. So will anyone do it?" Tsunade asks urgently as Reiko stands up.

"Can I do it? I think it'll be cool helping out." Reiko says softly.

_'Her voice sounds so much kinder and beautiful...'_ Naruto thought.

Tsunade smiles. "Great! You can meet them outside the building. They are waiting now." Tsunade says as Reiko nods and smiles as everyone looks at her and she leaves and goes outside to see a man and a woman.

"Ah! I see they made a wise choice. You are Ms. Reiko Vang." The man says happily as Reiko nods.

"I've been informed that you two are from the Cloud village and need to go back. I'm here to take you if that's alright." Reiko says. The man and woman nod.

"Shall we leave?" Reiko asks.

"Yes please!" the woman says happily.

**(To the cloud village)**

Reiko knocks on the door. "Come in!" A says annoyingly but then he looks up to see Reiko and the couple.

"I was ordered to escort these two back to your village Lord Raikage." Reiko says as A is shocked.

"Lord Raikage, This woman was very nice and generous to escort us at the last minute." the man says as the Raikage nods.

"I'm impressed. Here is a bonus." A says as he hands out a large sum of money.

"No thanks." Reiko says as everyone looks at her in shock. "I'm a ninja, it's what I work for. I don't need any bonuses Lord Raikage. I've seen too much of that now days." Reiko says as she bows to him and he stands up and bows to her as well.

_'People always are so greedy. It made me think a lot and that was one of the reasons I changed'_

"I think we should trust Konoha again. We want to become allies with you ." A says. Reiko nods and smiles.

**(back to the leaf in Tsunade`s office)**

"Yes! I'm so thrilled! Just because of you, we are gonna be getting a lot more allies. And this is beneficial for you too because you are now seriously getting known for being a Vang!" Tsunade says happily as Reiko smiles. "I want you to keep doing what you're doing. Keep it up and I'll make you one of the representatives of the leaf. You are the last Vang survivor, we need someone like you."

"Me?" Reiko asks.

"You are the only one who showed so much generosity and good spirit."

"Alright, I'll do it" Reiko says grinning.

Tsunade grins. "Great!"


	3. Changed (Renewed)

I'll show you

Chapter 2-Changed

**(To the training grounds as Reiko and Temari are training)**

Temari keeps trying to hit Reiko with her fan but Reiko moves out the way every time. "I heard you might become one of the re-presenters of the leaf." Temari says as she throws wind at Reiko and Reiko moves out the way and takes out her sword.

"Yup, it's really cool" Reiko says as they both stop and are breathing heavy.

"I'm proud of you. I need to go. I'll see you later. Good training today." Temari says smiling as Reiko nods and Temari leaves.

**(To the guys but Naruto in a tree spying on Reiko)**

"She's good!" Kiba exclaims.

"Shh!" Neji says.

"Wait, is that..." Shikamaru began

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko puts her sword back into its holder and she sees Ryu walking toward her as he grins. "Hey Reiko" Ryu says grinning.

"Ryu...? You're back in the leaf I see." Reiko says.

"Not so thrilled?"

"What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me. You always wanted me to."

"I gotta go get ready to make some more alliances. I'll see you around later I guess." Reiko says as she turns and leaves to much of Ryu's shock and the guys shock.

_'After that, I made alliances with Iwagakure, and Kirigakure.'_

**(To Reiko at the graveyard)**

Reiko looks at her parents' and sister's grave. She kneels and looks at their graves. "You thought I forgot didn't you? I didn't. I always have time to see you three. I miss you. I know I haven't been the most nicest when I was 13 but I believe I changed my ways." Reiko says but then Shizune comes.

"I'm sorry Reiko but Lady Tsunade needs to see you."

"Okay."

* * *

**(To the gang)**

"Can you believe how Reiko has made the village so popular over alliances?" Ino asks.

"Yeah and everyone is just so nice to her and happy to be around her. I wonder what changed her." Sakura says.

"Maybe what we all said to her at Lady Tsunade's office?" Kiba asks.

"Maybe."

**(Later to Temari and Reiko)**

"So Tsunade wants this big party to praise you as a Vang? She really is sucking up a lot huh?" Temari asks.

"Well I guess she's just happy." Reiko says as they walks but bump into Hinata and Tenten. "Sorry/" Reiko says and was about to walk away but then Hinata and Tenten stop her.

"Hey Reiko, would you like to hang with us and go shopping?" Hinata asks kindly.

Reiko smiles. "Sure."

Temari goes with them and they go to a clothing store. "I heard there's a big party in honor of the Vangs. Excited?" Tenten asks.

"Well, I think it'll be kind of fun. It'll take my mind off of the stuff I've been doing for Tsunade" Reiko says as the girls nod.

"You know, Naruto still misses you." Tenten says but then Reiko shakes her head.

"He hates me and wants nothing to do with me. I just stay away from him so I won't have to see his glaring face at me. It just makes me uncomfortable." Reiko says as Tenten and Hinata look at each other with sad expressions.

"Reiko, just don't give up on him" Hinata says as Reiko nods.


	4. I Do Love Him (Renewed)

I'll Show You

Chapter 3-I do Love him

**(Next day)**

Reiko goes to Ino's flower shop to get flowers for her parents and sister since she forgot to bring some. Reiko walks in to see Ino and Sakura talking but they turn and gasp and Reiko looks down a little. "H-Hi Reiko" Sakura says as Reiko shows a small smile.

"Hey." Reiko says as she looks at the flowers.

"How have you been? I hear you are making the village a better place now. We hardly have no enemies so we won't have any wars anytime soon" Ino says.

"Things have been good, thanks for asking." Reiko says as Sakura and Ino nod and smile.

"You look really pretty today. You really changed." Sakura says as Reiko grins. "Thanks." Reiko replies as she grabs 3 sets of flowers and pays for them.

"Bye" Reiko says as Sakura and Ino smile and wave as Reiko leaves. Reiko goes back to the graveyard and puts flowers on her family's grave

**(Next day)**

_'Lady Tsunade wanted me to go to the book store to pick up a package for I ran into Yamuto and Kakashi...'_

Kakashi was looking at icha icha paradise books as Yamuto was with him waiting for him to hurry up. Reiko walks in. "Hi, is there a package for Lady Tsunade?" Reiko asks the cashier as he nods and gives her a package. "Thank you" Reiko says as he nods and Reiko turns and walks but then bumps into Kakashi and Yamuto.

"Oh...Reiko." Kakashi says.

"Kakashi-sensei..."Reiko says bluntly.

Kakashi sighs. "Can we talk?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you think we neglected you?" Yamuto asks. Reiko looks at them like they are crazy.

"You're joking right? Do you not remember what you told me at Lady Tsunade's office? Fine, you want the truth? Because what you said at Lady Tsunade's office gave me a reality check. You did neglect me. Forcing me to pass tests, calling me weak, bringing me down. Why couldn't you just tell me I was a bad ninja from the start? You all didn't believe in me. So that's why I left. You all told me I was useless but I just wish you could of just told me from the start so I could push myself harder. I figured out I do have skills and gifts,but I decided to keep my mouth shut. You always work with the boys while Sakura worked with Lady Tsunade. No one wanted to train me so I decided to leave. And that's when Temari found me and decided to help me. It's been hard. But I did it. So yeah, you neglected me and had no patience for me at all. I want to prove myself, not be cheated out while everyone else had to work hard. What you did when you were making me pass everything was wrong and it was not right at all. You two, are a real handful, and I wonder why I'm starting to notice now." Reiko explains and she walks away with the package in her hands.

* * *

**(To Tsunade)**

Reiko gives Tsunade the package. "Thank you Reiko." Tsunade says as Reiko nods and turns and was about to leave. "Wait." Tsunade says as Reiko turns.

"Yes?"

"Sit down, we need to talk"

Reiko sits down. "What is it?"

"It's about Naruto."

Reiko shifts uncomfortably. "You love him don't you? You're killing yourself over him. You keep asking if there's any missions and you always go to your family's grave. You really think he hates you that much?" Tsunade asks as Reiko looks down and is silent. "Reiko.I don't think you should give up on Naruto"

Reiko still is silent. "Do you love him?"

"...Yes. I do love him alright? But after what I did, he'll never forgive me." Reiko says and then stands up. "I need to go home" Reiko says as she quickly runs away in tears. Reiko runs outside in tears and runs home. Little does she know, she runs past Naruto as he notices and turns around and decides to follow her.

**(Reiko's bedroom)**

Reiko runs into her room and cries on her bed but quickly cries herself to sleep. Naruto comes to check on her and he sees that she was crying and he sighs and looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto..." Reiko says in her sleep.

Naruto sighs."I'm sorry too Reiko. If only you knew how much." Naruto says as he walks to her and moves hair from her face and kisses her forehead and then leaves.

But Ryu was waiting outside Reiko's place and he sees Naruto walking out her place and he glares at him but then looks at Reiko's place. _'Maybe I could seduce her so she won't have tears for that brat anymore.'_ Ryu thought smirking as he starts walking toward Reiko's place.


	5. Don't Give Up On Him (Renewed)

I'll Show You

Chapter 4-Don't Give Up On Him Reiko

**(To Tenten and Hinata)**

Tenten and Hinata were walking toward Reiko's place to chat with her about a ball for all female ninja that was made by Tsunade. As they were walking, they spot Ryu walking toward her door but then Tenten takes out a kunai and quickly throws it toward Ryu as he quickly moves at the way and turns around angrily.

"I don't think so." Tenten says as he smirks.

"Back off, she'll be mine soon enough" Ryu says and then he leaves the area.

"Ugh, every freaking time. Someone needs to tell him to stay away from Reiko. He's only doing this to hurt Naruto even more and wants him to reach his breaking point." Hinata says angrily.

"Come on" Tenten says as they knock on the door and Reiko opens it.

"Hey guys" Reiko says as her eyes were still a little pink from crying.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asks with worry.

"Crying" Reiko states as she lets them inside and they understood.

"We wanted to tell you that Tsunade wants this ball to celebrate the female ninja for their accomplishments on missions and etc. Kinda random, I know. But I love the idea that we are gonna have a ball." Tenten says as Reiko nods.

"I guess I have to go huh?"

"Um hello! Yeah!" Tenten says as Reiko chuckles.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade wanted to see you. She said to meet her at this training area in the Hokage Mansion." Hinata says.

"There? Wonder why."

**(To the Hokage Mansion in a Training Area)**

Reiko walks inside but then stops as she sees guards surrounding her with weapons. "Really?" Reiko asks.

_'I wonder how much you've grown Reiko'_ Tsunade thought from a secured area,watching Reiko's every move.

1 guard runs toward Reiko and Reiko and the guard lock eyes as Reiko looks at him intently and whispers "Stop..." and then the guard freezes and Reiko takes her sword out and walks to the guard with ease and slices him. Then she starts sword fighting the guards and she defeats them all and sighs.

_'Interesting. I'm impressed'_ Tsunade thought. Little did Reiko know, the gang were watching and look wide-eyed. Yamuto and Kakashi sigh and start to walk toward Reiko. Reiko turns around.

"Hey,um,where is Tsunade?" Reiko asks.

"Reiko,we're sorry" Kakashi says as Reiko looks at them and smiles and turns. "

"Forgiven." Reiko says, putting her sword back and walking toward the door as Yamuto and Kakashi are shocked at how quickly she forgave them and then Reiko stops at the doors.

"I never hated you two, or anyone at all for telling me everything that day. I told you, it gave me a reality check and decided to change my ways. I forgive and forget. And I hope '_he'_ will too." Reiko says as she opens the door and walks out.

* * *

**(Later at Ino's place at night)**

The girls were primping and getting ready for the ball. "OMG! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!" Ino squeals as the girls laugh.

"So,Reiko, gonna meet cute boys?" Sakura asks.

"Um..." Reiko began.

_'I only want one guy. Naruto. But I just wonder if he ever thought about me, like I always do.'_

"She wants to be with Naruto though" Hinata informs.

"Oh come on! Reiko, you should hook up with someone" Temari says as Ino and Sakura nod.

"Reiko." Tenten began as Reiko turns to look at her. "Don't give up on Naruto. Don't let another guy take his place. I know he wants to see, talk to you, everything. Don't give up"

"I would like to give that a try. I hope you're right." Reiko says as Temari, Sakura, and Ino sigh.

Hinata smiles at Reiko and Tenten grins in victory. '_100 points for Tenten.'_


	6. She's Mine (Renewed)

I'll Show You

Author's note-Like Reiko? Vote for her on my profile

* * *

Chapter 5-She's Mine

**(At Ball)**

Reiko is with the girls but Sakura, sitting at a table. "Omg! Did you see the guys? They look HOT!" Ino exclaims.

Reiko shakes her head as the girls laugh at Ino. "Don't look now but 4 eyes are looking at you." Tenten informs Reiko.

_'Four eyes? 2 people…'_ Reiko thought. "Who?" Reiko asks. Hinata and Tenten look up to see Ryu walking toward Reiko.

"Oh no…" Tenten groans. Ryu smiles at Reiko as he approaches her.

"Hey Reiko. You look nice." Ryu says. Reiko turns and stands up to see him.

"Uh, so do you?" Reiko asks in confusion. _'Why is he always around me?'_

**(To Naruto)**

Naruto looks at Ryu with a glare as he holds his glass of wine. Naruto's eyes become red and his grip on the glass tightens. His hand breaks the glass as Naruto ignores the pain. "Naruto! Let me take a look at that. You cannot lose your cool because of him." Sakura says as she heals his hand.

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbles.

**(To Reiko)**

"Would you like to dance with me?" Ryu asks.

"Um…" Reiko began. The girls but Hinata and Tenten grin at Reiko. Ryu smiles at her and grabs her hand.

"Come on, I won't bite" Ryu says.

**(To Naruto)**

Naruto growls as Sakura finishes healing his hand. Kiba, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru hold Naruto back. "Please hold him tightly, he's about to cause a scene.

"Let go of me...I'm fine." Naruto says.

Kiba smirks at Naruto. "Jeesh, I didn't know you want Reiko that much Naruto." Kiba says. Naruto growls and tries to break free from the guys hold as Sakura and the guys but Kiba look alert.

"Not helping Kiba!" Neji exclaims.

**(To Reiko)**

Hinata and Tenten turn to see Naruto with his eyes red, glaring at Ryu and look alert. "Uh-um-R-Reiko, let's go to the ladies room to freshen up" Tenten says in panic.

Reiko looks relieved. "Okay."

She leaves with Tenten and Hinata. Ryu glares at the girls.

* * *

**(To Naruto)**

"I know that I wanted Reiko to choose someone else but I think she shouldn't give up on you Naruto." Sakura says. Naruto breaks free from the guys. "Okay, ignore me…" Sakura began but then Naruto starts marching up to Ryu. "N-Naruto-Naruto" Sakura began as her and they guys speed walk to catch up to him so he wouldn't do anything reckless.

Ryu turns to Naruto and smirks at him. Naruto growls at him and grabs his collar. "What hell are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"I'm sorry, is that your vixen? Maybe the fox shouldn't have their vixen unmarked. Last time I checked, she isn't yours. But she'll be in my arms soon enough. You had your chance and you blew it. You and everyone else broke her heart. Now I'll repair it" Ryu says.

"And you aren't to blame too? The way you rejected her?" Sakura asks.

"That was the past. This is now. Naruto, you made this plan easier than I thought you would." Ryu says. Naruto was about to hit him but the guys grab him back.

"Don't, it's not worth it." Shino mumbles.

"Why her? You know how I feel about her" Naruto says as his eyes turn back to blue and he calms down slightly.

"That's the point. I just want her for a while, and then I'll throw her away like the others I've slept with. She'll be no different. But my feelings for her are changing. She's like a wifey type of girl. I may keep her a little longer than the women."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Neji asks.

"So I've been told." Ryu replies as he leaves. Naruto glares at Ryu and his fists clench. Sakura holds Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll make sure Reiko isn't around Ryu much. It's the least I can do. Just please don't do anything reckless." Sakura says.

Naruto turns to her and nods. "Thanks Sakura."


	7. Protective (Renewed)

I'll Show You

Author's note- For the piano piece that Naruto plays for Reiko, it's the piano version of the final fantasy xiii-2 main menu theme called future. I was just listening to it, so I was like, what the heck, why not? Even though there's more instruments in the song, you can listen to the piano playing. Like Reiko? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 6-Protective

**(Next day, In Tsunade's office)**

Naruto walks in and sits down. "What's up granny?" Naruto asks with a grin.

"I have news for you" Tsunade informs. Naruto nods. "It's about Reiko. She needs backup. She can defend herself but she needs someone to supervise her. You're the only ninja available at this time."

Naruto looks at her. "What?"

Reiko walks in with a basket of chocolate muffins. "Hey lady Tsunade. What is it?" Reiko asks. Naruto turns to look at Reiko as she does the same. Tsunade clears her throat and the two snap their heads toward Tsunade.

"Enemies are trying to attack important people around the nation. We've been making a plan to prevent that. But for the time being, Naruto will be with you at all times." Tsunade explains.

"But I can handle myself-" Reiko began but Tsunade says "Not an option!"

Reiko shuts her mouth and averts her eyes to the floor. "Okay…" Reiko says in defeat as she quickly leaves her office. Naruto looks at the door and turns to Tsunade.

"I'd follow her if I were you." Tsunade says.

"Right" Naruto says as he runs to catch up with Reiko.

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko sighs but hears footsteps and was about to turn around but gets her hand grabbed. She stops walking. "Wait." Naruto says softly. Reiko turns around to look at him. They look at each other.

Reiko shakes her head. "Sorry for leaving you like that." Reiko says as Naruto releases her hand.

"It's okay."

"I didn't want you to think I didn't want to be around you. I was upset that lady Tsunade always thinks I need to be protected sometimes. I've trained like crazy these years. She's seen what I can finally do. I just don't understand."

"I think she just wants you to be safe. Just like I want you to be safe" Naruto says as he mumbles his last sentence.

Reiko nods. "I guess so."

Reiko shows Naruto her basket of muffins. "Uh, want a muffin? I was giving them out to Konohamaru and his friends. He kept begging me, so I decided to make some."

Naruto smiles at her as she blushes slightly at his smile. "Sure."

Reiko hands him a muffin. Naruto takes a bite. "THIS IS BETTER THAN RAMEN!" Naruto exclaims. Reiko looks at him wide-eyed.

"Okay…" Reiko says with a chuckle. '_It's nice being around him again. I missed this.'_

Naruto finishes the muffin. "Can I have more?"

"U-uh don't you think you should eat food first?"

"Say no more, ramen here we come." Naruto says with a grin and grabs her hand and drags her along.

"Whoa." Reiko exclaims. The two walk outside the Hokage mansion and begin walking. Hinata comes.

"There you are." Hinata says. She looks at the two with a smile.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto says with a grin.

"What's up?" Reiko asks with a small smile.

"Hello Naruto. Reiko, you want to hang out with everyone at the BBQ? Shikamaru is finally treating us this time."

"No friggin way! He's treating? Can I come?" Naruto asks.

"Good idea. How about it Reiko?" Hinata asks.

"We're down" Reiko says with a grin.

"Great! See you later on today. We'll be meeting in 2 hours." Hinata informs. Naruto and Reiko nod as she leaves.

**(Later, at the BBQ)**

The gang sit at a large table. Naruto and Reiko are sitting next to each other. Tenten is sitting next to Reiko as Shikamaru is sitting next to Naruto. They are eating and chatting. All of sudden, Ryu walks in. "Hey! Can I join you?" Ryu asks. Naruto and the guys glare at him. "Hm…maybe not. Reiko, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Reiko looks at him and sighs and nods. Ryu grins and walks to a table to wait for her. Reiko stands up.

"Reiko, don't feel like you have to always do what he says." Tenten speaks up.

"Better to than for him to keep asking." Reiko says in defeat.

"Want me to take care of him?" Naruto asks as he makes a fist. Reiko gives him an apologetic smile and shakes her head. Naruto sighs and nods.

* * *

**(To Ryu)**

Reiko walks to him and sits next to him at a bar. "What do you want?" Reiko asks bluntly.

"What's with the change in attitude? I just want to talk" Ryu says.

"Well you're changing too. The way you always talk to me, what is going on? It's starting to become odd. What do you really want?"

The gang looks at Reiko's face reactions and movements for any signs of trouble. "I want another chance. I just feel bad for how I treated you when you always asked me to train when we were young. I failed to notice you and now I do so-" Ryu began.

"Wait, so now that I'm getting stronger and have more ninja skills, you now noticed me? So if I didn't have those ninja skills, would you be saying the same thing?" Reiko asks. Ryu smiles at her.

"Yes." Ryu says as he lies through his teeth. "I want a chance with you"

Reiko shakes her head. "I just don't have those feelings for you. I'm in love with someone else."

"Why are you even around that Naruto brat? He hates you. And you expect me to accept the fact that you have feelings for him? He just feels sorry for you-" Ryu began

"Just stop it already!" Reiko exclaims as Naruto and the guys stand up and look alert. Reiko stands up and so does Ryu. "I lost Naruto as a friend because I was so into you back then. I've learned from my mistakes and I chose the wrong guy back then. I should of chosen Naruto from the very beginning."

"You should be with me instead"

Reiko shakes her head. "Look, I'm leaving." Reiko says as she was about to walk away but Ryu grabs her hand and she grunts as she turns around to look at him. But then Naruto appears in a flash and grabs Reiko's hand away from Ryu. Then Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her to him in a hug as he releases her hand and wraps his arm around her waist and glares at Ryu.

The gang looks in awe. "Is there a problem?" Naruto asks with a growl.

Reiko's head is on Naruto's chest and she looks up at him in shock. "N-Naruto" Reiko began.

"You were interrupting me while I was talking to her." Ryu spats.

Reiko turns to Ryu and looks at him. "I ended the conversation"

Ryu sighs and leaves. Naruto releases her and they look at each other. "Are you okay?" Naruto asks with love and worry.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Reiko replies as Naruto nods.

They walk back to the gang. "That was awesome." Kiba says with a grin. Naruto grins at him.

"I'm going to take her home. See ya guys" Naruto says. The gang nod and then Naruto and Reiko leave.

**(Outside)**

Naruto and Reiko are walking. "Thanks for what you did back there." Reiko says. Naruto looks at her and smiles.

"Of course." Naruto replies softly. They arrive at his place.

"Can't I go home?" Reiko asks.

"You're going to have to stay with me. It wouldn't be safe to go to your place. Ryu may be there. He could stalk around."

"Alright" Reiko replies as they go in his place.

"Your clothes is here and so is your other stuff." Naruto says. Reiko nods and looks around.

"Y-you have a piano? When did this happen?" Reiko asks in shock.

Naruto chuckles. "I know, everyone was shocked when they found out. I learned how to play on a mission. It was weird. I couldn't stop being so interested in playing. So I got hooked." Naruto says.

"Cool, you mind playing a few notes?"

"Not at all. Would you like to play with me?" Naruto replies with a smile.

"Um, I don't know how to play"

"Common, I'll show you" Naruto replies as they both walk to the piano and sit down. Naruto grabs her hands gently and makes a play a short piano melody.

"Nice. You have any songs you can play for me?"

Naruto nods and plays a piano piece for her.

"Wow." Reiko says breathlessly.

"Yeah." Naruto replies and they look at each other. "You're so beautiful" Naruto says softly. Reiko smiles at him and blushes and turns her head slightly and chuckles.

"Thanks"

She leans her head on his shoulder and they Naruto looks down at her and starts to lean in. Reiko looks up at him as he leans down. Reiko leans up slightly and they kiss passionately.

Reiko stops herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that." Naruto says as he stands up.

"It's fine, no harm done." Reiko says. "I

rather take things slow." Naruto replies as Reiko nods.

Reiko clears her throat. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Nighty night Naruto" Reiko says with a smile.

"Night" Naruto replies with a smile.


	8. I Never Hated You

I'll Show You

Chapter 7-I Never Hated You

**(Next day, in town.)**

Reiko and Naruto are walking with Kiba and Hinata. "S-so did you hear about the c-carnival tonight?" Hinata stutters.

"There's a carnival tonight!? Oh Reiko, we gotta go there! Please!" Naruto exclaims.

Reiko laughs. "I was planning on going."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaims.

**(Later at night.)**

The streets were filled with lights, music, games and rides. "It's amazing how the village can change like this. It looks bigger." Reiko says as she walks with Naruto as he is eating a ramen lollipop.

"Man, this new ramen lollipop is awesome."

Reiko looks at him like he's crazy. "Ramen flavored lollipops? What's next? Ramen cotton candy?"

"Ramen cotton candy! Get your ramen cotton candy!" A man says. Naruto quickly runs to the cotton candy stand.

Reiko face palms. "Why'd I have to jinx it?"

Naruto comes back with a big bag of cotton candy. "Reiko! You gotta try this stuff!"

"You are so going to have a sugar rush."

Naruto laughs and they start walking.

"You know, Ryu hasn't messed with me all day." Reiko says.

"Temari took care of him." Naruto says.

"Knowing her, she knocked the wind out of him."

"Pretty much" Naruto replies.

Reiko looks up to see a ride. "Can we go on?"

"Sure!" Naruto replies with a grin.

They get on the farris wheel. As they see Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Sai, and Tenten and Neji on it too.

"Wow, small world." Reiko says. Naruto laughs. As they are riding, Reiko sighs.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looks at her and grins. "What's up?"

"I'm really sorry...for everything." Reiko says.

"Huh?"

"I know you hate me for what I did to you before I left the village."

Naruto grins. "Reiko, I never hated you."

"What?"

"You changed a lot these years and I'm starting to see your true colors. You worked so hard to try to become a good ninja so you can prove to yourself and others that you can do it. I forgive you."

Reiko starts to tear up and hugs him. "Thank you."

"Of course."


End file.
